Chords
by Catristocracy
Summary: Bonnibel and Marceline are trying to figure out what exactly is, and what was between them.


**Chords**

* * *

A sunny and rather pleasant day was spreading it's happy influence all over the rich and green fields. Any remains of the colorful, yet noisy town were left far, far away and seemed now like a nuisance, if anything. And in the middle of all that, she stood, searching through the grass for special kind of plants, treated as ingredients in her work. The herbs were absorbing as usual one could say, since their shapes and different uses were enough to keep her occupied. She sat towards a group of fancy daisies, and started to pick one after another, filling her pouch with round white petals. Her pink dress constantly interrupted this process, getting into the way. She didn't really mind that however, as she was rather calm. She didn't mind a lot of things come to think about it. All her subjects, which were not so bright in the head aside, she didn't really have much time for herself. It was mostly due to a fact that she took everything so seriously. That was just her however, and she did enjoy being in her own skin. Almost as much as she enjoyed having those in need of her. She hardly ever admitted that, but without those little people that require so much guidance from her side, the life itself would be pretty hallow. She enjoyed thinking about it none the less, because in her head, one thought chased another. The thoughts ended however, as she heard faint whistles from afar, somewhere in between rather high bushes. She moved closer, and heard it more and more so. She even tried to call whatever there was, to finally get out of it's little hideout. It bare little effect however.

"It's not nice to hide from somebody, you know that?"

She said to herself. The thing in there, whatever it was, whistled in a rather cheerful tune, but in between each sound of that whistle, a slight gasp could be heard, like if tried to catch a breath, but choked midway.

"I do wonder..."

But as she approached, the whistling eventually ended. She was however curious enough to take a peek either way, And through the leaves and roots, she saw a small pond. The trees around it, formed a cave like structure, which completely sealed off any light that would even try to get in and take a peek. And in the center of all that, a girl with a thin and a slightly pale skin and long black hair pooling down around her body touching into the pond itself. Her body was full of bruises, scratches, and various parts covered in dirt. Yet she seemed pretty proud of herself, smiling towards the water, all thou apparently there was no reflection to fallow that look. The little spy felt weird, seeing her, and loosing any caution she previously had, she tripped, revealing herself. She stood there for a while, as they looked at each other. Eventually, the silence got too awkward.

"Ouch?"

"Well, hello?"

"You are not what I expected."

"Clearly not now. You say it in a way like you would expect something greater. Insults aren't the best way to chip off the company right?"

"Um... - She muttered something, quickly changing the topic. - What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Well, spying on me is not nice you know?"

"Oh, sorry."

She came closer, as the girl by the pond watched closely her every move. There was something unsettling about her eyes, the way she looked at her, her eyes were almost animal like at times. And the smirk on her face was questionable as well. Either way, curiosity was victorious, and there she was, right next to the strange girl.

"Are you hurt?"

"Meh, seen worse."

"And that on your neck?"

"Don't think about it too much."

Yet she was the one that enjoyed caring about others. That, and simply she always thought that she knew the best thing to do. So she put out a tissue, and poured some water onto it. The other one, looked with a bit puzzled look, and eventually started to hiss a bit, when the water covered material was used to clean off both her face and her neck. Smirks of water dropped down her skin, leading a mixture of blood and dirt with them along their path.

"I didn't ask for you to touch me. I do not like being touched."

"Someone needs to deal with your conditions. And let's face it, I'm the more suited and educated one."

The black haired one looked at her with a rather sour gaze.

"That... That is I think I am."

Eventually, the hissing stopped, and they both got more friendly towards each other, if only by the notion of silence. But even that has come to an end.

"So, are you, what exactly? That black hair, and such. You look kind off..."

"Kind off like what?"

"Like someone who... Who... Who..."

"An owl?"

"No." She giggled. "Although I bet owls do similar sounds in the long run. They aren't as cute however."

###

Bonnibel looked at the window, searching for someone in the misty darkness. No light was visible in the distance however, the black pitch was undisturbed. Some years back, it would actually be quite the relief. Not necessary now however.

"I do wonder where are they."

"Somewhere more fun than here, I bet."

She turned around, only to see a floating, slender and black haired girl floating around her room, scattering around her whereabouts.

"What are you doing here? Thought you preferred a rather distinguished relationship, the one from far, far away. Adequate to you I would say even more."

"Checking in." She shrugged. "What else?"

"You should. At least you should told me that you are coming. I would prepare, well, something. You're acting most disrespectful."

"I do wonder sometimes, Bonnie."

"Yes?"

"If there is a single thing down there in you, that actually knows what is talking about, rather than, you know, make things along the way."

"Well technically you see..."

"Uhhh! No technicalities! Simple answers. You're never capable of giving those."

She flew around, in the directions only known to her, passing just below the ceiling and eventually finding herself fixated right next to the later, gasping through the window in what seemed to be a strained mess of blurry darkness.

"You wait on them? What for?"

"I grew worrisome."

"They're fine. And if not." She shrugged once more. "They picked what will come to them. Who cares?"

"How can you say things like that!"

She flew around some more, poking things in the room in the usual playful matter. She tried as much as she could not to show that she is shivering all over. Eventually however she stumbled upon a large mirror. And since she did not draw any reflection of her own, the only thing she saw was a pink being behind her, looking with much attention. She sighted and turned around.

"You were not like that back then, that stiff, what happened?"

"Things changed, I moved on, you did not."

"Oh, you pull the all knowing card again, terrific!"

"And your shouting all over the place will not help in the gentle mood, I assure you."

"You are terrible, you know?"

"I have responsibilities, the ones I cannot skip in just a simple hand wave. And I would assume, by this time, you have your own."

"You do not have any responsibilities connected to me however?"

"Oh Marceline, you know it's different."

"Different from what, because you candy rejects require more attention? That's hardly fair."

She sat down on the edge of the bed. No one followed her here, which brought back some more memories all together. She started to whistle quietly at first, then a little louder. And then, words almost flow by themselves in a rhythmic melody.

"You're terrible. You... You... You seem to be the one, that everyone loves and adore. And yet in that pink tiny head, there are notes that are rather sore. I thought you taste sweeter, but yet, it's just bitter and bitter... And I don't know any more, why would you play in which I tore. You play your cards around, claiming it's not a game. You can talk about what you want, for me it's all the same. Well, one day, you will see, there will be just you, and a lack of me..."

"I don't like when you sing like that."

"Then what you do like about me then?"

She sighted, and got annoyed more and more so with every passing minute. Yet a spark of hope emerged once again, when she saw the very shirt they struggled for not so long ago. She took it and looked closely, imagining things connected to it that were long gone.

"And what's with the shirt."

"It's a nice shirt."

"Just that?"

"And it should be something more?"

She took it off like it was nothing on the outside. But there were some wounds inside, that tingled by those short sentences made by Bonnibel, hurt greatly. And since she was always impulsive, she preferred the eye for an eye.

"So, tell me about your affection towards chits, huh?"

"There's nothing there. What about your acquaintances with the rad wizards?"

"Oh you know, tried to moved out. Didn't work out quite as planned. Who figured? But tell me. How why do you sight so much to that chit?" She started to laugh. "He's your hero? In noble armor? I do like the guy, I really do but. What is he saving you from exactly?" She still laughed, but there was much more venom behind her words. "I could be your knight too you know. Or you just enjoy the company? You know that's not very, well, healthy. Such a smart brain in that head of yours and yet..."

Bonnibel had enough of that, and before Marceline was able to finish the sentence, she felt a quick yet strong slap across the face. Both were surprised by the outcome and just stood there, looking at each other, unable to react at first.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"How passionate." She started to laugh yet again. "That's the first time in a long run then..."

"Listen, I'm sorry, all right, I didn't know..."

"Now, now, no talk, you made me blush already... Oh wait, that was your hand."

And before her face went completely purple from anger and such, Marceline grabbed her by the shoulder. She shivered, but before she was capable of saying anything else, cold lips muted her completely. At first she struggled, trying to get out, but after just few seconds she simply gave in and all her hatred and anger went off. At some point, they stopped just to look at each other.

"Missed you."

"I missed you too, but..."

"Hush, no butts. Not now at least."

Her mouth enclosed to Bonnibel's, eying her pretty face from top to bottom once more and as she moved towards her ear, their cheeks touched. Marceline sighted slightly, as she felt the goosebumps on her partner's hand. Smiling, she proceed forward.

"Embrace me."

She whispered right to princess's ear, while tapping the end of her tongue around all the narrow and pointy places. When she stopped and looked back at her face, the only thing she managed to gasp upon, was a sheer acceptance, with a sight of a blush. Their lips met once again, with a sweet mixture of sugar and the sour, yet enjoyable taste. Bonnibel closed her eyes and panted quietly, while she responded with her tongue slowly swirling around. The long forgotten feelings flew back, unexpected, but so enjoyable. Att the same time however, they struggled to get through the wall of tasks one of them took as a burden. Bonnibel opened her eyes abruptly and pushed her friend away from her lips.

"No, no, no... We cannot, no. Nothing good in going back, no, no. All of the responsibilities I held, all of..."

Cold hand quickly blocked her mouth, thus preventing her for making any more sounds. Two round eyes were looking at her and whatever was behind them, any kind of thought present out there, it was hard to guess.

"Shut up."

She took her by the waist and proceed to kiss down Bonnibel's neck. And in a moment, without any noticeable change of pace they found themselves on the bed. Not much time has passed, when in between all the smooches and kisses bits of clothing started to flew around the room, leaving only bare smooth bodies caressing one another. Their hair seemed to become one entity, a mixture of black and pink. Their tongues worked they way around each other, in a passionate and sweet dance. Their hands were dancing all over their bodies, admiring every curve, and every convexity.

"I've strive for this for so long..."

"Now, now, Marceline. It's bad to be too greedy. I prefer when you sing, not strive. In fact. Let me hit on some tunes, shall I?"

She took small bites of her neck, leaving only round shapes of saliva in the route, progressing towards her shoulders, her breasts, and with every bite, getting lower and lower. Eventually she reached her legs, avoiding certain spots before then. And there, she took a slight bite of one of the thighs and ventured with her tongue further, right under the knee.

"Well. Sing for me, will you?"

She said, as Marceline simply chuckled and giggled. But when the biting and smooches around the thighs were switched back right into the spot, the laughing ended abruptly, replaced with a mixture of moans and more calm, irregular sounds. There may had been some words amongst that, hardly a song but a more like a small warble, which ended on a high pitched note. She shivered and gasped for air afterward. Her smiling, pinkish counterpart tied her body around her, still in a playful tone striking and kissing the two dotted neck which apparently she liked and enjoyed immensely.

"Told you I'll make you sing."

"Even the best musician. Is nothing without it's instrument, is it? I can make you play."

She waved her fingers, and put them in her mouth, after which she proceed to smudge her playmate with her delicate, abet cold pads, touching the parts whereas most arousal would come from. And, like previously, from neck, through breasts, along side the sweet belly, they reached their destination. There, the artist began to play the final verse of tonight's masterpiece. The audience of one persona, sighted with a mixture of pleasure and awe, as the perfect movements, like in a trance, proceed to create wonders. Fast movement, mixed up with slower, yet steadier strokes, eventually lead to a sweet end, accompanied by encores of moans and twitching movements of every inch of her body. And thus, the night was still at it's brink.

They both ended up lying and looking at the ceiling, panting from time to time from both exhaustion and numbers of twirling emotions. Sometimes one of them wanted to say something fitting enough. But without any proper words, they didn't really want to spill the moment. But as usual in those types of situations, some things eventually came when they were most uninvited.

"That... Doesn't change anything Marceline. We can do... Many things. Pleasing things. But that doesn't change what is, and was, and needs to be between us."

"Well. You had to spoil it. Fine. And no. It doesn't. What makes you think, that it wasn't just an one night stand? You know, me, being bad and all, just playfully used you. I am good at that, don't I? Always the spoiled apple."

"I... You did that? I... I mean of course, not that I would be surprised but..."

"It would be easy to believe, wouldn't it? No. I did not. You always need to complicate things. Things that are simple." She briefly gazed onto the window. "Well. If that would be it..."

She sat back on the bed, trying to shuffle around to find her clothes. She wasn't in a hurry, but did not turn back as well. Unexpectedly, two soft hands grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her back on the bed. The only thing that Marceline could see at this very moment, was Bonnibel's pink face upside down. And it wasn't long before their lips met again, briefly this time.

"So. What are you going to tell me?"

"I made a mistake, all right? The one that I pay deeply every day. We all do... I wished for a happy ending, I really do... Wished things could be different, wished that all the time. Every time. Wished that I haven't done, what I have done, and said, what I said."

"And?"

"I'm sorry."

###

The room was rather well lighted and decorated in a rather odd fashion. The figures present in it were somewhat similar to those before, if only not for the bit shorter hair. And a little less memories at this very point. Much more stormy thoughts however.

"Just a jest?"

"You know that's not how it's like."

"Then how is it like? No public affection? Afraid of loosing the dignity? What?"

"They need me. They really do. My attention, my responsibility."

Marceline crushed one of the glass cups and threw it in the vague direction of her affection. The pieces shattered even more when hitting the wall, non of them however hit Bonnibel who just stood there patiently, yet with some dose of fear in her eyes. And maybe something more.

"I am sick and tired of people treating me like a denouncing pile of..."

"Calm down, please."

"...Shit. Everyone, family, friends. And now you."

"You know that I have responsibilities, in my kingdom, in my place. And some of them need to be dealt in a matter more discreet."

"You lecture about that all the time. Yet what good are those lectures, if you are so attached to a band of bloody morons that can dribble themselves to death."

"But in this world there is not only you, you and you! There are others, that need that help, others that are welcomed to use it!"

"Yeah, right."

"Can we avoid this topic?"

"No. We cannot avoid what you said. You said you will introduce me, introduce to others. But not my name, no... Most of them know my name. No, say who am I to you. Or what am I to you. And in the end, when those shit-heads looked with content, all you did, was to flip it around as it was a joke."

"Well..."

"Am I a joke to you?"

"You know that you are... Important to me, yet there are other things that are important as well, for both of us."

"Am I a joke to you, Bonnie?"

"Stop toying with me!"

"Am I? Because. There was no one like you, in my life. There was no one. I..."

She turned around, and looked at the empty wall. There was nothing in particular there, but a slight thought passed in her head that it's adequate enough. Descriptive enough. Tears started to drop from her sore eyes, one by one flowing down on her cheeks and dripping on the floor.

"I could say that my father can go to hell, if "we" wouldn't met up his standards. I could... Forget bout the past, you know? I couldn't care less, about... People I left behind. For you. But... It's not like you don't notice me, oh no. It's worse. You... You are ashamed of me, down there, where others look. You are ashamed of me." She started to weep. "Here. Here you can say all those sweet and kind words but there. There, you're ashamed of me."

"You know, that some of the subjects are... Special. And need special attention. And have special needs, special thoughts. And when exposed to something unique, it's how they act, it's how it needs to be. They're not ready for queen and princess, no, they expect a prince. A knight. They bay be... Distinct, that's right. And... Too much novelty would provide their minds with confusion, or, even worse."

"But the point stands, Bonnie. Are they more important than me?"

"You cannot just tell me to pick either my current life, or you. You know you cannot."

"I'm not asking to chose. I'm asking a simple question."

"Yet the answer on it is not a simple matter."

After that, they sat there looking at distinct objects, thinking probably how to break the silence. At least one of them. The one concerned about what she just said. The other one however, almost decided what needs to be done. A warm hand touched Marceline's shoulder and warm lips proceed to kiss her neck this time around. But with every kiss and every smudge, a sore feeling come that even the sweetest lips could not comprehend. She shrugged her off, and looked straight in her eyes.

"I'm leaving."

###

The light breeze came right into the room, throwing small pieces of paper around. The clothes remained tossed in every direction, parts were hanging from various furnitures. And they were still lying there, looking up at the ceiling.

"Well. The sun is up. And you are still here. And I can admire and cherish that moment. And..."

"And?"

"What now?"

"What you will make of it Bonnie."

"It's not like... It's not like I didn't try to do something with this, you know?"

"I don't actually."

"Well. I dislike to talk about... My failures." She blushed slightly. "There was Earl. But he would ruin everything if brought into more... Featured light. And everyone felt rather sour under his heel. And there was Goliad. Not so clever as well. I mean. The idea. She, she was way too clever. Maybe at times more clever then I. I just need time. Time to figure out something that will work. Something that will... Provide the opportunity, yes. To slip away."

Marceline stood up, and started to gather her clothes, dressing slowly. Bonnibel proceed to do the same, cherishing the looks of her partner for as long as she could. This time however it wasn't her that broke the silence.

"You realize. That I cannot wait forever. It dries me on the inside. Every passing day. I feel like something is skipping away. Something went away after Ash I guess. But I need clarity. I need to move on at some point. Either with you, or without."

She started to wonder around her own room, cached in her own thoughts for a brief moment. And for this brief moment, she come to a realization about how alone the recent days, months, perhaps even years were.

"I can only ask you, to wait for me. Just a little bit. I will figure something. And..."

"You know. I'm old, by all the means of the world. But even I won't last forever Bonnie."

"I know, I know. It's just, I still need time. To figure things out. Just a little longer. I just... It's just hard to think of something at this point. And I know what I must do. It's just hard to achieve. So. Will you wait a bit longer?"

She bit her lip, and thought for a brief moment. But looking at her mate, it was hard to actually neglect it.

"I will try. No promises thou sweet cheeks."

"I will take what I can get."

"Well. Not like you have that much of a choice, on this, if only this matter, yes?"

"Well, yes, perhaps. And... One more thing..."

She grabbed her hands, and weave her fingers around Marceline's. She toyed with them for a bit, as long as she could at least without saying a word.

"If... If there is a chance, that I won't see you again, I'd rather..."

She kissed her once more, on the cheek this time and seemed to think about something while at it. On her second thought, he nibbled on her lips and eventually let go.

"I'd rather leave it at this note.

She smiled and nodded and when she put her round hat, she disappeared somewhere outside, with a waiting pair of eyes searching after her. And when she finally reached her cozy, and a bit small house, she thought much about what happened, why she ended up in that place that day, and why it ended up like it did. The thoughts were overwhelming however and to a degree, unbearable. So many of them with such intensity. So she did what she always did, and what always took away troubles from her shoulders. She picked up her guitar.

"Oh Bonnibel, how many things there I wish to tell

Repulsive yet, I always only wished you well

You said many things about me, about us

Now you rather just neglect that, well that is a fuss

You said, that what, I made your bits frown?

Chit with a blaze, but not crown with a crown?

Oh Bonnibel, one day, there won't be things to tell

And Bonnibel, one day your name may won't ring a bell

Still, I want to grab your hands and feel the touch

Cherish the flowers, buzzes, waterfalls and such

Even if they are rather bland and kind of pale

With you everything seems to be the kind of tale to tale

Oh Bonnibel, how many things there I wish to tell

One day I may as well and will, even if I'll have to yell

And what then, one could say, a bit of mystery once again

Oh Bonnibel, if you just was that cheerful and plain

Then and only then, oh Bonnibel

Your name could welcome, a different bell..."


End file.
